


At the Movies

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney, Elsa the Snow Queen, M/M, Theaters, Thor has feels, Tony is a troll, frozen, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony accidentally got Thor and Steve addicted to Disney movies. So when the newest one is in theaters, the couple insists on going. And since Thor is dragging Loki along, Loki drags Tony along for the ride.</p><p>Watching Disney's Frozen may have caused a bit too many feels for Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple of fics out there where the Avengers (sometimes plus Loki) have a movie night and they watch Disney movies… for culture background or some such. Immediately after watching Frozen I wanted to read something that has Loki and Thor seeing it. Loki of course, goes in reluctant… and Thor comes out in tears. —anon

“Remind me again why we’re here?” Tony asked as they made their way through the theater.

Loki gave him a scathing look, “Because _you_ were the one who introduced the blond muscle-heads to those… _films_ of yours. Now they’re obsessed. And if Thor insisted on dragging me to this spectacle, you best believe you must suffer as well.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I had no idea Steve and Thor would get obsessed with Disney. I just thought Steve would enjoy the films, considering the fact he was around when Snow White made its debut and all.” He shook his head, “Those two are too adorable for their own good.”

Indeed, Steve and Thor were already in their seats, patiently waiting for Loki and Tony to join them. They looked so excited it was almost painful to watch.

“It’s just a little weird,” Tony muttered as they made their way to their seats, “Being four grown men…gods, whatever…at a children’s movie…with no children of our own.”

“Just so you know, this is entirely your fault.” Loki hissed as Thor pulled  him down into the empty seat beside him.

“Come now, Loki, this shall be a grand tale performed for us today.” The god of thunder grinned, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

On Thor’s other side, Steve chuckled, “Try not to eat all your popcorn before the movie starts, Thor. Heaven knows we’ll have to make enough trips to get refills as it is.”

Tony stifled a laugh as he sat on Loki’s free side, “Doing alright there after getting manhandled by your brother?” He grinned, “How much you want to bet your brother cries?”

Loki smirked as the lights of the theater dimmed, “That’s a sucker bet.” He lowered his voice so only Tony could hear, “But fifty dollars says the darling captain does.”

“You’re on.”

* * *

 

Needless to say, Steve did not cry during the movie. He did, however, nearly have a panic attack. Apparently watching characters being frozen alive can be very traumatic to someone who was at one point literally frozen alive.

Thor, of course, had taken it upon himself to comfort Steve. That would have been fine if Thor’s chosen method of comfort hadn’t been to kiss Steve, saying that “true love can thaw a frozen heart.”

Tony was torn between being impressed or embarrassed that the two were kissing during a Disney movie.

Of course, that little episode was only a small distraction to Thor, who seemed to have his eyes glued to the screen for the rest of the duration of the film. Even when the lights had come back on and most of the other patrons had left, Thor had stared at the screen intently.

“Well that was one way to spend an evening.” Loki shook his head, standing slowly, “I’m ready to return home.”

It was then that Thor made his move, jumping up and picking Loki up into a tight bear hug, “I love you brother!” He declared, eyes wet with tears.

Loki grunted, “Put me down, you lummox!” He kicked at Thor furiously.

Thor shook his head, half carrying Loki from the theater, “You do not need to shut me out anymore!”

“Are you comparing us to the sisters in the movie?” Loki screeched, “If you are, so help me, I will freeze you so fast and I will laugh when you freeze solid!”

Steve, who was walking with Tony behind the brothers, gave the genius a curious look, “Is there a reference I’m missing?”

Tony shrugged, “Well Loki’s kinda adopted from an alien race of Ice Giants.”

“Frost Giants, Stark!” Loki shouted from where he was slung over Thor’s shoulder, “The Jotunns are Frost Giants!”

“Same thing, the cold doesn’t bother you anyway.” Tony couldn’t help but snicker, “By the way, any chance of us seeing you in the snow queen’s lovely blue number?”


End file.
